


Totally worth it.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Fighting, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Mention of blood, minor homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Link gets bullied on the playground and Rhett takes matters in to his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way longer than I had planned. Enjoy.
> 
> Warning incase you missed the tags : blood mention, bullying, minor homophobic slurs.

Link slammed his bedroom door shut he'd had an awful day, one of the kids he had been talking to on the playground called him terrible names. He threw himself on to his bed and began sobbing into his pillow, 'faggot' and 'powder puff' were the words ringing in his ears. It wasn't the first time he had been called names but this was the first time he had been called those names in particular.

Link spent an hour laying in bed crying, his head hurt and his eyes felt swollen. He heard a thudding sound against his window, he lifted his head and peeked out the window. he saw his best friend Rhett standing out in the yard with a handful of small rocks, he was getting ready to pitch another when Link slid the window open.

"Rhett, why didn't ya knock on the door?." Link peered down at him, his voice cracked a bit but he didn't think Rhett noticed.

"I thought this would be more fun." Rhett flashed him a smile and tossed a rock in Links direction but it missed and ricocheted off the side of the house.

"You could break my window with one of those, then Ma' would never let you back over." Link teased, he knew his mom would never stop Rhett from hanging around.

"Aw whatever, man." Rhett dropped the pebbles on the ground and dusted his hands off on his jeans. "Hey, why weren't you at the playground earlier? I showed up late cause' I had chores but I thought you'd still be there."

Link felt the color drain from his face, he didn't want to tell Rhett what had happened today. "Uh, shoot. Come up and I'll tell you why." And with that Link slid the window closed and hopped off the bed.

Links bedroom door swung open and Rhett waltzed in and immediately kicked off his shoes like he owned the place. "Alright, tell me what's up because I know somethings wrong." Rhett plopped down in to Links desk chair and gave him a pointed look.

Link sighed and sat down on the floor in front of his bed then leaned back against the footboard. "If I tell ya, you have to promise you won't do anything stupid. Okay?." 

Instead of saying anything Rhett just nodded, he wasn't making any promises. 

Link took that as initiative to start relaying his story. Rhett listened in careful silence as Link spoke. Once he finished Rhett stood up abruptly.

"Where..where are ya goin'?." Link feared that Rhett would go after the boy who had called him names.

"I'm going to go have a 'talk' with wesley." Rhett turned and was out the door before Link could even protest, Rhett was so pissed he hadn't even put on his shoe's Link would have laughed had he not been in such a hurry to follow him.

By the time Link caught up with Rhett he was at Wesley Moores house talking to his mama. Link ran up and grabbed on to Rhetts arm. 

"Hello, Link. Your friend Rhett tells me wesley said some things..that weren't very nice, to you this morning." "Is that true?." Mrs Moore was a short slightly heavy set women with blonde curly hair, she was one of Rhett and Links teachers.

Link could feel his face heating up with embarrassment. He nodded and looked down at his feet.

"I'll make him come down and apologize right now, just give me a second hun." Mrs Moore gave Link a small smile before going inside.

Link yanked on Rhetts arm the moment she was tucked away inside. "C'mon let's go before he comes out." He continued pulling until he got Rhett off the porch and in to the front yard.

"Let go, Link! I'm not leaving until I have a talk with wesley." Rhett twisted his arm free of Links hand just as the front door opened and wesley popped out.

It was too late, Rhett was striding towards the other boy and there was nothing Link could do other than watch the fight that was about to unfold before his very eyes.

"What are you doing here, McLaughlin?." Wesley sneered and his pudgy face squinched up. He had deep set eyes and the build and hair of his mother. "Ya here to take up for your little fag friend?."

That was it, the last straw and they hadn't been here five minutes. Rhett charged at wesley and was on him in a split second. Link was shouting in the background but Rhett paid no mind. 

Link watched in horror as Rhetts boney fist connected with Wesley's stubby nose, and he winced when he heard the snapping of the bone. 

Wesley cried out in pain. "My nose! You broke my nose!!." His voice came out nasally and blood oozed out from behind the fingers he had quickly placed over his nose. 

Link felt sick at the sight of blood but shook it off and continued to watch in awe at his best friend. 

"Don't you ever, EVER! Call Link a bad name again. Ya hear me?." Rhett called out in warning. His hand hurt horribly but it was totally worth it.

Both boys took off at a run as wesley tried to come after them, but he didn't get far before doubling over huffing and puffing from exhaustion. His nose was still bleeding.

Rhett smiled at Link who was running beside him trying to keep up, he knew that they weren't being chased anymore but nevertheless their footfalls didn't hault until they reached Links driveway.

"Wow, Rhett! You really socked him good." Link was amazed at just how fast it had all happened.

"Man, I don't know what came over me. I just..snapped!." Rhett was wide eyed and felt the stinging in his hand more now than he had earlier. "Shoot, I think my hands broken."

Link inspected it gently, but he wasn't sure it was broken. "Naw, it's probably just a sprain or something." 

"Either way, it was worth it." Rhett nudged Links shoulder with his own.

"Want to come in and watch a movie?." Link didn't want him to leave just yet. "I've got crackers and cheese." He grinned up at Rhett, he knew that he'd never turn down the chance to make a cheese disc.

"You know it, buddyroll." Rhett returned Links grin as he slung an arm around his shoulder and lead him up the drive way.

"I've also got a bag of pea's for your broken hand." 

"Hey! I thought you said it wasn't broken!." Rhetts voice rose to a playful shout.

"I'm not a doctor, man. I don't know these thing's." Link opened the door and they stepped inside his small living room. His parents weren't home yet so they had the place to themselves. 

It was going to be a fun evening.


End file.
